the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayford Airport
Mayford Airport is a minor international airport located in the UK. This airport is primarily used to handle the Boeing 737-700LRs of Aloha Airlines as a seasonal destination. The airport also serves airlines like RoAir in the main concourse. Early Days and RoAir Mayford Airport, officially Mayford Regional Airport and formerly Mayford International Airport is a major ROBLOX airport based in the Hawaiian Islands by stormxlove47 and originally designed and built by RoAir. Mayford Airport was exploited from RoAir in 2012 and published on the catalog. Due to yrreb's brief resignation in 2012 while stormxlove47 was the Vice CEO of RoAir, Storm was ordered to re-open some of the exploited RoAir places to be used in yrreb's absense, as a result Mayford Airport was re-established on stormxlove47's profile. Since stormxlove47's tenure as the RoAir Vice CEO was so short, RoAir only briefly hosted flights there in 2012, However Aloha Airlines has been in operation at Mayford since Day 1. Aloha Airlines at Mayford In 2012, Aloha Airlines was eventually to be occasionally hosting small flights at Mayford, and was the only destination and hub serviced by the small Hawaiian airline, except that their aircraft did not have In 2013, Mayford was minorly renovated to be more fitting to Aloha, while phasing out the RoAir days. Aloha Airlines also began service with it's new fleet at Mayford in early 2013. Mayford was also host to many Aloha test flights, and small flight activities in 2013. Mainly Early 2013. By March 2014, it became time for Aloha Airlines to do it's annual fleet upgrade which took place entirely at Mayford in Aloha's hangar. This update broke Aloha's aircraft though. Therefore, Mayford, as well as Aloha, would be dead inactive for a 9 month span of time, including the rest of 2014. There was little to no activity at Mayford in 2014. As a result of this, stormxlove47 forced the decision on herself by the Fall to either close down Mayford Airport or majorly renovate and modernize it. She chose to renovate the entire airport, and the massive 2-3 week long project began in December 2014, and the Aloha-Mayford regeneration was underway. The renovations included the complete phase out of RoAir, retexturing of materials, a more organized tarmac, more terrain, dynamic lighting, a remodeled interior with less furniture and more space, and expanding facilities for Aloha and any future airlines. Mayford was redesigned to be an airport for the airlines and it's people. By January 2015, Aloha Airlines had regenerated itself. At this time Mayford had 2.9k visits since June 2012. Mayford soon hit 3k visits, and due to Aloha's activity at it's Mayford hub Mayford brought in hundreds of visitors each month from January 2015 through May 2015 when Aloha temporarily inactivated again. Mayford officially hit 4k visits in June 2015 during it's time as the Mayford Air Museum. Mayford has also seen several more major updates since January and will likely see many more in the months to come. Airlines and Destinations Visits Mayford Airport has averaged about 1,000 visits per year since 2012. Mayford recieved about 1,000 visits in 2012 and 2013, much less in 2014 due to inactivity, and has exceeded 1,000 visits in 2015 due to large growth and activity from it's main occupant, Aloha Airlines. Mayford Airport has approximately 4,089 visits as of 8/18/15. Category:Airport